Positive
by Configuration Wizard
Summary: “Daryan…could you bring me to the drug store?” Peeking into the living room, Ema waited for a response from the man in question. It didn’t take long for her to figure out he was either sleeping or really, totally ignoring her. DarEma


(**a/n**: I'm not sure what this came out of, but DarEma is one of my most favorite pairings ever. Sooo, this came out of it. Ahaha. Review if you want. They make me happy :D)

"Daryan…could you bring me to the drug store?" Peeking into the living room, Ema waited for a response from the man in question. It didn't take long for her to figure out he was either sleeping or really, totally ignoring her. Either of which wouldn't be a surprise. Sighing (a bit frustratedly) she sharply called out his name again. "Daryan!"

Finally hearing, the black-haired detective sitting on the sofa jolted awake from his sleep. "Nnngh…wha? Oh, it's just you," he mumbled, settling back down into his previous position. Making a face, Ema rolled her eyes. "Oh, thanks. You sound so happy to see me," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Daryan sighed. "I'm sorry, a'ight? What do you need me for?" he asked, tipping his head backwards over the back of the sofa to see her, his long hair draping over the back of the sofa. Bringing herself fully into the living room, she leaned against the door frame, and sighed. "Could you bring me over to the drug store? I'd drive myself…but I'm not feeling too well."

"Fff. So since you ain't feelin' well, you want me to take you to the drug store?" he asked. She wasn't sure if he was repeating her question to clarify or question it. Nodding, he sighed. For a few moments, he just sat there, looking as if in deep thought. Right as she was going to ask him why the hell he wasn't doing anything, he got up from the sofa. "Fine, fine, let's go."

Pulling up to the drug store, Daryan looked over at Ema, waiting for her to get up. Truthfully, she didn't look so hot today. But she just sat there. And then she looked over at him, giving him a look that read 'oh please will you go get what I need in there, Daryan? I feel like shit.' He sighed (a little dramatically) and asked, "Fine, what do you need me to get?"

Ema smiled slightly at his offer. "Would you? Its really easy…I need you to go and get me a little box that reads 'e.p.t.' on it," she explained, curling up in her seat. Nodding, he said his farewells and left the vehicle, making his way into the drug store.

It took Daryan almost an hour to find the stupid little box, because, of course, he wouldn't ask for or accept any assistance offered to him. So, when he finally found the box, he brought it up to the cash register…and groaned. That cashier looked a little too peppy, and his name-tag read "Butz."

Oh, wonderful.

Clambering back into the car, he tossed the small plastic bag containing the small cardboard box in her lap. "Well, that was kinda weird." Starting up the car, he pulled out of the parking spot. Ema raised an eyebrow, taking the box out of the plastic bag. "What exactly was weird?"

"That weird, gossipy Butz guy was workin' there," Daryan said, and this made Ema's eyebrow raise even higher. "Okay, Daryan…that isn't really weird. Sure, its annoying…but not weird."

But he shook his head. "No…I mean like, when I brought this box up to the front, he completely SPAZZED on me. I had to tell him it was for Klavier to get him to shut up," he explained, and Ema had to keep from laughing. Daryan, being more ignorant than LARRY BUTZ. Now, finding somebody less ignorant than him wasn't something that happened every day.

"Alright… do you even know what this box IS? That might explain why Larry freaked out," she said, and he snatched the box away from her (while still driving, yes.) "Fine, I'll actually read what it says. 'e.p.t.'…eehh, I can't read it, the road is too bumpy…shit, that's a long word," he muttered, trying to see. Rolling her eyes, Ema took the box back.

"Daryan…it's a pregnancy test."

He then proceeded to abruptly slam on the brakes, stopping their car right in the middle of the road. "A _what_?!" he exclaimed loudly, a bit over the top. Holding her hands out in front of her to keep herself from hitting the dashboard, Ema reprimanded him. "What the hell are you doing? Keep driving! God, do you WANT us to get killed?" she (practically) shrieked.

Once Ema had directed Daryan to pull off of the road so they wouldn't get into a huge pileup, he looked over at her again. "Okay, so, where were we? Oh, yeah, I was freaking out. _What_?!" Daryan exclaimed once again.

"What are you asking what for?" Ema asked, giving him a look.

"I don't know…! I mean, what else should I say? I don't…know...ugghhh," he said, resting his head on the steering wheel. "I mean like…so, that little tiny thing will magically tell you if you're…uhhh…"

"Pregnant?" she offered.

"Yes. That." He glanced leerily over at the little box.

Ema nodded. "I mean, I know exactly how it works. It's all science, and I could explain it, but it would take hours. So I think I'll just give it to you colloquially, in a language you can understand: you piss on it. And then after a few minutes it tells you if you are or are not pregnant." How she said that with a straight face he could never understand.

"But…I mean, how does that even work?" he asked. She sighed. "I told you, it would take forever….ugh. Fine. Okay, so when a woman gets pregnant, the embryo starts to give off this chemical. This chemical travels through her reproductive system and finally is released when she urinates. So, a home pregnancy test like this has a detector in it for this chemical. So, a woman who suspects she is pregnant urinates on the detector, and it will indicate if there is any of this chemical present in her urine or not. Does that help?"

Daryan stared at her blankly. She sighed. "I guess not." An awkward silence soon settled over them, and Daryan was the first to break it. "Okay…so I kind of get that. Kind of. But…uh. How does a chick know If she is…eehhh…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Ema sighed, once more. "Okay, you can say the word. Its not gonna like, infect you and make you die or something." Daryan shrugged his shoulders, shifting in his seat slightly. "I know. It's just like…weird. Right now. To say it and stuff."

Staring out the window for a few moments, Ema began to speak again. "There are a few different ways, I guess…I dunno. I suppose some women follow their ovulations, but I didn't. If you REALLY want to know, I missed my period by over a week. So yeah, that's what kind of tipped me off that something was a little bit off." Daryan said nothing to this, and another silence came upon them.

"So, go do it," Daryan finally said. Ema gave him a look. "Go do what?" she asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"The test thingy. I wanna know if you are…pregnant or not."

She shook her head, making a face. "Okay, I can't just do it right HERE." Daryan shrugged. "Fine, I'll just take us home then. I'm just _dying _to find out." He pulled off of the side of the road, and began their way back home. However, she wasn't exactly sure if that last statement was sarcastic or genial.

After the pulled into the driveway, Daryan practically pushed Ema out of the car and into the house. "You must be really anxious…!" she muttered, fidgeting with the front door lock. He said nothing, but just followed her into the house.

"Okay, okay, now go do it," he said, his gaze pushing her down the hall and into the bathroom. He stood there (or rather, paced there) anxiously, waiting for Ema to return. When she finally did, he looked about ready to explode from the suspense. "What…did it say?"

"I'unno, I gotta wait a few minutes for it to start working," she said, shrugging and setting the box and test stick down on the counter. His face fell, and he sighed. The next few minutes went by excruciatingly slow, and were excruciatingly silent. Suddenly, however, Ema grabbed the test stick from its resting spot.

"I…think it's changing," she said quietly, peering at it closely. Waiting a moment, Daryan said nothing. Likewise, Ema said nothing. Not being able to keep quiet anymore, he impatiently asked, "So…? What does it say?"

"A plus sign." Her voice was calm and quiet.

"And what does that mean?" he asked, clearly not getting it.

"It means…yes."


End file.
